Double Trifecta
by TheLittleEditor
Summary: Kirishima and Yokozawa were keeping their relationship a secret from Hiyori, as you all know. However, one day Sorata goes missing and the ones that find the cat are two girls and a little boy searching for a lost friend. The newcomers meet up with Hiyori to give Sorata back and they all become friends with her. When they find out about the whole secret situation, what will occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is TheLittleEditor and welcome back to another story. Okay so you know the drill, first chapter introduces the OC peeps. If you have read the last story, then you're good and are following this quite well. If you are new, reading the other stories would be very helpful, but if you don't want to then I guess it's fine...although, it will get a bit confusing.**

 **Anyway, you all know SiH is not mine. You also know that my characters are.**

 **Well, here is the first chapter of a new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A blonde girl of sixteen with brown eyes and light skin was walking through the streets of Japan as she looked through a pair of binoculars. She was being followed by a sixteen years old girl with red colored hair, brown eyes and light skin and also a five year old boy with hair that was a tad orange, brown eyes and light skin.

"Feline, are you sure it's safe to walk while looking through binoculars?" The red haired girl asked the blonde.

"My safety is not important at the moment, Red." Feline said.

Red sighed with annoyance.

"Mister..." The little boy started as he looked up at Red. "Why is Kitty not caring about being safe?"

"Because she's worried about our friend, Harry." Red said to her little cousin.

"Who? Miss Lucia?" Harry asked. "Isn't she like the toughest one out of everyone? Kitty shouldn't worry."

"That's what I said, but Blondie over there doesn't want to listen." Red said.

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Feline said as she stopped walking.

Somehow, the three of them ended up in the park.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Harry said to the blonde. "We just worry about you."

Feline sighed as she got on one knee and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me." Feline said. "Just trust me, okay Harry?"

"Of course I trust you." The little boy said.

Feline giggled a bit.

"Mister trusts you too." Harry said before looking at Red. "Right?"

Red sighed and said "Right."

Feline then looked around the park and got an idea.

"Guys..." she started. "I'm going to climb a tree to see if I can see farther with the binoculars. I need you guys to stay at the bottom of the tree and guard it, okay?"

"Oh, now you worry about safety." Red teased.

"Just shut up and keep watch." Feline said as she started to climb the nearest tree.

While Feline was trying to get a better view with the binoculars, Red and Harry talked.

"Hey Mister..." Harry started. "Didn't Kitty send recruits to find Miss Lucia, what happened to all of them?"

"Well...I don't really know." Red answered. "The first two recruits we sent in search of Lucia contacted us back, but the others didn't. I guess Feline just assumed that they were still searching."

"Shouldn't we try to find them too?" The young boy asked. "What if they're missing?"

"Well, you'll have to talk to Blondie about that one." Red said as she pointed up into the tree.

"Oh, then I'll tell her when she's not so stressed about finding Miss Lucia." Harry said. "By the way, where are we staying at while we're here in Japan?"

"In a hotel, it's already been paid for." Red said.

"That sounds nice." Harry said. "How long do we stay there?"

"Until we find Lucia...or something?" Red said.

Harry let out a small sigh.

"Hey Blondie..." Red started a bit loudly so she could be heard. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Nope." Feline said. "But I see a bird, some bushes, a cat running towards the tree, some flowe-wait, a CAT?!"

Sure enough, a black and white cat was running and was getting closer to where the three were. Red acted quickly and was able to scoop up the cat as it was going by.

"Awwwww, it's a kitty!" Harry said excitedly.

Feline climbed down from the tree.

"What the heck was that all about?" Feline asked. "Cats don't usually run through parks."

"It is a bit odd." Red said.

"Look, there's something around its neck." Harry pointed.

The teen's looked at the cat's neck and sure enough, the cat was wearing something. It was a collar.

"Well, no wonder." Feline said. "I remember when I had a cat, I put a collar on her. I didn't want her to get lost, so I needed her to wear a collar so in case someone found her, they would know who to give it back too."

"So, what happened?" Red asked.

"Well, cats are not like dogs that get accustomed to the collar pretty quickly." Feline stated. "Cats are independent creatures, so wearing something that feels a bit...restraining can make it act up a bit. It will get used to it eventually, though."

"Well, what's the kitty's name?" Harry asked.

Red looked at the collar and read out loud "Sorata."

"That's a nice name." Harry said.

Feline looked at the collar and said "Unfortunately, the name of the cat is all the collar has."

"Well, we'll just have to look after it until we can find the owner." Red said.

"Red, the hotel we're staying in does not allow pets." Feline said.

"We'll just sneak him in." Harry said. "You know, all mission impossible style."

"Why don't we just try mission possible style?" Red asked with a small laugh.

"Okay." Harry said.

Then, Harry and Red started walking back to the hotel with the cat.

Feline face palmed herself and started to follow them.

Feline thought to herself "I just hope that we can find the cat's owner soon."

* * *

 **End of the first chapter. Remember that these introductions always come first.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, what up guys? TheLittleEditor here with another chapter for this story. By the way, I would like to thank MuseofdaArts and Shiranai Atsune for following my story. I also want to thank Yin7 for favoriting this story. That is all just awesome. And I'm still playing Pokemon Yellow, I don't even think I am halfway through the game. It's so hard!**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine. I own my characters.**

 **Well, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hiyori did not feel like coming out of her room, even though she had to go to school, because she just felt absolutely terrible. The other day, she had put a collar on Sorata to make sure people would know he had an owner in case he ran away, but the cat started acting oddly and had dissapeared. Unfortunately, there was no address on the collar so that was going to cause problems.

The girl heard her father knocking on her door, but she did not want to respond at the moment.

"Hiyori, are you okay?" Kirishima asked through the door.

"No." Hiyori said. "I just want to be alone."

"If you're still upset about Sorata, I'm sure someone found him already." Kirishima told his daughter. "They're probably looking for the owners right about now, so why don't you just come out."

Hiyori slowly opened the door. She looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He said. "Besides, I told Yokozawa what happened and he said that Sorata had gotten out once before and he was fine. So, there is not that much to worry about."

Hiyori still didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

Kirishima sighed and said "How about we make some Lost Cat posters later to put up so we'll have a better chance at finding Sorata."

"Okay." Hiyori said as she wiped away some of her tears.

After that, she got ready and went off to school.

Later on, Hiyori got home to an empty place as usual. She finished her homework quickly and decided to start on the Lost Cat posters herself, because she knew that her dad and Yokozawa wouldn't be back until a bit later.

After she finished with what she thought were enough posters, she thought to herself "I still have some time before Father and Oniichan get back, maybe I should start putting up some posters by myself."

She decided that it was a good idea, so that is what she went and did.

She put up some posters in different places in every different street. However, she mostly was putting them in the park because she knew that a lot of people came by that place. While she was putting up her last poster, she caught sight of another poster that was not one of her own. On closer inspection, she realized that it was a Found Cat poster and that there was a picture of Sorata on it.

"It's Sora-chan!" Hiyori said excitedly.

She immediately took the poster off of the tree that it was stapled to and looked it over. There was an address printed on the poster.

"Maybe, I should go back home first." Hiyori thought, but instantly shut down that idea.

"I'll just go get him now." Hiyori said to herself. "If the people were nice enough to make a Found Cat poster, then there should be nothing to worry about."

So she set off to the location where she would find the missing cat.

Meanwhile, Red was busy with homework.

"Feline, tell me why we were enrolled in school here in the first place." Red demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we don't know how long we'll be here, so we should still make sure we get quality education." The blonde teen stated.

"But wouldn't it be a bit of a waste if we found Lucia quickly?" Red asked.

"I don't get you, Red." Feline said. "You are the one that is raising your cousin, shouldn't you be worried about stuff like this?"

"When it comes to him, then of course." Red said. "But when it's about me, I just get all lazy."

"Well, please try to be lazy on your own time." Feline said.

Red just sighed and tried to finish up her work as quickly as possible.

Harry was playing with Sorata. The cat was gentle with the young boy.

The cat then suddenly walked towards Feline and jumped on her head. Feline just kept on working like normal.

"Kitty, ever since we found Sorata the other day, he seems to like being on your head." Harry stated.

"Well, I remember that when I had my cat, she got accustomed to her collar faster by being in a more comfortable place, which happened to be on my head." Feline said. "I guess cats just like to play around with my hair."

Harry just laughed and said "That's very funny, Kitty."

"Finally, I'm done." Red said in triumph as she finished her homework. "High school is such a pain in the butt."

Feline finished quickly after Red and said "It might be true that it's hard, but you have to set a good example for Harry."

"Don't worry, Kitty." Harry said to Feline. "Mister always tells me to do good in school, no matter how much it feels like prison."

Feline face palmed herself as she asked Red "This is what you're teaching him?"

"Hey, it's better he know the truth than live a lie." Red stated.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Feline asked as she took the cat off of her head and went to answer the door.

* * *

 **Cliffy here. Although, you know who is at the door already, right? Please tell me it's not just me.**

 **Again, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it is TheLittleEditor here. I am so happy today because my parents were taking me to Pennsylvania to get my dad's new furniture, but it turned out that they were taking me to get my new puppy! She is so adorable, she is a bichon frise and her name is Tsuki. I was so freaking happy that I almost lost my breath. Alhough, her papers say she is a shicon, but the receipt says she is a bichon...hmmmmm.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. I only own my characters and my new puppy!**

 **Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Feline opened the door and there was a young girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" Feline asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hiyori said. "I saw this poster in the park and it had a picture of my cat on it. Is he here?"

"Oh, yeah." Feline said. "So, you came here alone to get the cat?"

"Yeah, it's just that I had time." Hiyori said.

"Oh, well then you can come in to get him." Feline said.

"U-uh, well..." Hiyori started, as she was a bit nervous about going in a stranger's place.

"There's nothing to worry about." Feline said. "The only ones that live here are two teenagers and a little boy, so it is completely safe."

"Umm, okay then." Hiyori said, feeling a bit less nervous.

Hiyori came in and saw Sorata walking around on the floor. She instantly gave him a hug.

"Sora-chan!" Hiyori said happily. "I was so worried."

"Wow." Harry said as he saw the girl's happiness. "You were reeeeaaaally worried, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Hiyori said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Well anyway..." Harry started. "I'm Harold, but you can call me Harry. The girl with the red hair is my cousin, Red. And the one with the blonde hair is Feline. Although, I just call them Mister and Kitty."

"Oh, hi." Hiyori said as she stood up, while still holding the cat. "Thank you for taking care of Sora-chan. I'm Hiyori by the way."

"Hey kid..." Feline started. "Do you have parents?"

"I have my dad." Hiyori said.

"And you came here without him? Does he even know?" Red asked.

"Well...no." Hiyori said.

"Wow, that was a bold move." Red said. "I respect that."

"Okay then." Hiyori said. "What about all of you? Don't you have parents?"

It was silent for a bit before Feline, Red and Harry started to laugh.

"Oh my...gosh...that is priceless." Red said.

"Parents...hahaha." Harry said as he laughed.

"Man...that is funny...I can't remember...the last time...I laughed this hard." Feline said between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Hiyori asked.

"Kid..." Feline started as her laughs subsided. "I have never met my mom and as for my dad, I haven't seen him in years."

"As for me and Harry..." Red started. "All of our family had a weird illness, except for us. Even before they died, they never really cared about us."

"I-I'm sorry." Hiyori said a bit sadly. "I shouldn't have asked."

Feline noticed the girl's worry and said "Look kid, don't worry about it. We've gotten used to living like this. We're fine."

"Oh, okay then." Hiyori said.

"What you should be worried about is the fact that your dad doesn't know you're here." Red said with a small laugh.

At that moment, Hiyori realized what she had really done without thinking before.

"Uh-oh." Hiyori said. "I've never really done anything like this before. I was just so worried about Sora-chan, that I had to do it."

Harry hugged the girl a bit and said "Hey, when you really care about someone, whether it be another person or a pet, it causes you to act on impulse. So you really weren't doing anything wrong."

"Thanks Harry." Hiyori said.

"Would you feel better if we went with you?" Feline asked. "I don't mean to brag, but we are very good at explaining situations like this."

"Well, I guess if you can convince Father and Oniichan that I did it for a good reason, then okay." Hiyori said.

"Wait...your dad and who else?" Feline asked.

"Oh, Oniichan is one of my dad's friends from work." Hiyori says. "He comes over a lot, so I think that he's there right now too."

Red, Feline and Harry all looked at each other.

"Okay, just excuse us for a quick sec." Feline said as she quickly ran into another room followed by Red and Harry.

Once they were in a different room, Feline said "Okay, the word 'friends' in that sentence, I was not buying that."

"Something is definitely going on there." Red said.

"Should we get involved?" Harry asked.

"Probably not." Feline said. "I mean we don't want to cause trouble, do we?"

"I don't know." Red said, and then she put on a sly smile. "What would Lucia do in this situation?"

Feline at that point, didn't really have anything to counter that comment. She knew what her friend would do.

"She would get involved." Feline said in an annoyed tone.

"Then let's do that!" Harry said excitedly. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Lots of things." Red said. "But everything always works out in the end, so there should be nothing to worry about."

"Fine." Feline said. "But if something goes wrong, it's on you."

"Fine." Red said.

After that, they all set off to Hiyori's place.

* * *

 **And that is that for now. I might not be able to update tomorrow because there is a gathering happening, but I will try.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Bye ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another chapter. Oh, and I want to thank for favoriting this story. That is just so awesome. Also, my cousins brought their havanese dog over. He is a couple of months older than Tsuki. When she saw him she was all like "Notice me Senpai!" It was really funny and cute.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is another chapter for y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

To say the least, Hiyori was nervous. She did not know what to do in a situation like this, so now she was trusting people she barely knew to get her out of some trouble. All of this made her worry and all she could do was hold Sorata even more tightly.

"Hey kid, you worried?" Feline asked.

"A little." Hiyori admitted.

"Hiyo, you have nothing to worry about." Harry said to the worried girl. "Mister and Kitty are professionals."

"What kind of professionals exactly?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but I'll try to explain it as simply as I can." Red said. "You have to act dumb to be smart and be smart to act dumb. That tactic with our personalities that are already hard to understand, it makes it look like we know exactly what we are talking about, even if we don't."

"Uhhhhh..." was all that Hiyori could say.

"Okay Hiyori, maybe I worried and confused you there a bit." Red said. "But when it comes to parenting, I really do know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, okay." Hiyori said.

Meanwhile, Yokozawa was at the Kirishima's place like usual, and was freaking out a bit...a lot.

"So, you're saying you have no idea where she is?!" Yokozawa asked.

"No, I thought she would be here when I got back." Kirishima said with a worried tone. "Knowing her, she probably went to look for the cat."

"Have you tried calling her?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yep." Kirishima said. "She left her phone here."

"Well, that's just great." Yokozawa said. "So now what? Do we just sit here an-"

Yokozawa stopped mid-sentence when he heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's her." Yokozawa said as he went to open the door.

He saw Hiyori with Sorata and three other people. Kirishima also went to see who was at the door.

When he saw his daughter he asked "Care to explain?"

"I-I think th-they can tell you." Hiyori said nervously as she pointed to the others.

So soon after that, all of them were in the living room and Red and Feline were explaining the whole situation.

"So, we found this cat that was running around like a wild man..." Feline started. "All we could do was take it back to our place and make some found cat posters."

"Who knew that soon after, some lonely and worried soul would come looking for their furry guardian angel." Red said.

Feline elbowed Red in the stomach as if she were saying "Don't over do it, Drama Queen."

"Anyway..." Feline started again. "There she was at our door and when she saw the cat, man, was that one of the most heartfelt 'I'm so happy and relieved that you're okay' hugs that I have ever seen."

"And then that was when she realized, she acted on impulse." Red said. "And she was afraid to face the consequences just because she followed her heart."

"So, we knew that we couldn't just leave it at that." Feline said. "That just ain't how we roll. So, we volunteered to speak for our client Hiyori because we knew she would be too nervous to explain the full truth."

"And because we are under oath, we are speaking the truth and nothing but the truth." Red said.

Things were silent for a bit.

"That is all your honor." Feline said while she pretended to speak into a microphone.

Silence again, except for a meow from Sorata.

"Well...?" Hiyori asked because she was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"I..." Kirishima started. "I honestly have nothing for that soap opera of an explanation."

Feline, Red and Harry were struggling to hold in their laughter.

"Do you have anything?" Kirishima asked Yokozawa.

"I honestly got lost halfway through the 'trial'...or whatever it was." Yokozawa said.

"Hiyori, just try to at least tell me that you're heading out next time. It would really make 'those' explanations less necessary." Kirishima said. "Although, they were a bit entertaining."

At that point, Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Harry said between laughs. "That was all...priceless! Hahahaha!"

"Alright, he's lost it." Red said as she picked up the boy and then looked at Hiyori. "If you need us again, you know where to find us."

Feline then said "Yeah, we should get going. Really nice meeting y'all. "

"Okay...bye..." Yokozawa said a bit confused as to what had just happened.

"See ya." Kirishima said with a small laugh.

Hiyori went to the door to see the three off.

"Thank you all so much." Hiyori said. "No matter how...strange your tactics were, it really helped me a lot."

"No problem, kid." Feline said. "We consider anyone that follows their heart a friend to us. So, it was the least we could do."

"Yeah, we just went and did our thing." Red said as she held a now tired boy.

"Yeah, no trouble...at all..." Harry said a bit tiredly.

"Okay then." Hiyori said.

"Oh, and if you want, I can give you my phone number so you can call me if Sorata starts to act weird because of the collar again." Feline suggested.

"Really? That would be great." Hiyori said.

So, Feline took out a small piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down her number to give to the younger girl.

"Well, see ya around." Feline said as she left with the other two.

"Bye." Hiyori said.

Well, now Hiyori had three new friends...even though they are a bit...odd.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what is up. I am back with another chapter for this story. Oh, and I've been trying to like write one chapter spread out every day and let me tell you, it is not as easy as it sounds. I would not wish this type of trouble even on my worst enemy. I mean like seriously, how come I can never be left alone. I understand that my puppy and my guinea pigs need me, but I'm pretty sure everyone else can get along fine without poor old me.**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was about midnight. Yokozawa had gone home, because he and Kirishima both had to go to work early in the morning so it was probably the best choice (according to him).

Kirishima was asleep, but his daughter not so much.

Sorata was in the girl's room and he was meowing up a storm.

"Sora-chan, what's wrong?" Hiyori asked as she grabbed the cat and held him.

Sorata just kept on meowing.

"What do I do?" Hiyori asked herself.

Sorata kept on meowing, but this time he jumped on her bedside table and started to paw at her phone.

"Oh yeah, I could call Feline." Hiyori realized. "Although, would she answer the phone this late at night?"

The girl decided to give it a try anyway.

Meanwhile, Feline, Red and Harry were all asleep in the hotel. Their room only had one bed, so they all had to share it. The two girls were on the outsides of the bed while Harry slept in between them.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a ringtone.

"Mmmmm...Feline could you get that?" Red asked tiredly.

"Noooo...it's on your side...you get it..." Feline said as she tried to stay asleep.

"But...I think that's...your phone..." Red complained.

"Just...answer it..." Feline said.

"Fine..." Red said as she reached for the phone that was on the table beside her and answered it.

"Hello...?" Red answered.

"Red, is that you?" The caller asked.

"Hiyori?" Red questioned. "Yeah, it's me. Why are you calling so late at night?"

"I actually needed Feline's help. Cat issues." Hiyori said.

"Okay, I'll pass the phone to her." Red said.

Red then put the phone near Feline and told her "it's for you. Hiyori is calling."

"Ugh..." was all that the blonde said as she took the phone from Red.

"Hey kid..." Feline started into the phone. "You do know that when someone gives you their phone number, it does not look good for the first call to be in the middle of the night, right?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hiyori apologized. "It's just that Sorata keeps meowing and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, that's an easy one." Feline said. "Just let him play with your hair while you sleep, it will calm him down."

"So...he has to sleep in my bed?" Hiyori asked.

"Kid, do you want him to get used to the collar?" The blonde asked.

"Yes." Hiyori said.

"Then he will have to sleep in the bed for a bit." Feline said.

"Well...okay." Hiyori said. "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." Feline said as she hung up the phone.

"What did...Hiyo want...?" Harry asked as he opened his tired eyes.

"Oh, she just needed help with the cat." Feline said with a yawn. "Although, I feel as though I'm forgetting something."

"Like...what...?" the young boy asked tiredly.

"Something...about the hair." Feline said.

"Did you tell her to let the cat play with her hair?" Red asked with a yawn.

"Yeah..." said the tired blonde.

"Did you tell her...that her hair...will probably be...very tangled in the morning...?" Harry asked as he started to fall asleep again.

"Oops, I didn't." Feline said. "I'll just text her."

Feline did that and thought to herself "Problem solved". She then went back to sleep.

Hiyori woke up too early, but she couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to get ready for school. As she was getting up, Sorata jumped off of her bed from behind her.

"Oh, hey Sora-chan." Hiyori said.

the cat looked up at the girl and was quiet, acting all normal again.

"Well...at least he's calm again." Hiyori said.

Kirishima had gone off to work already, so Hiyori was by herself. She grabbed her phone as she got out of bed. She noticed that she had a text.

She saw that it was from Feline. She read it.

 _"By the way, having a cat play with your hair makes it tangle up really badly. Sorry that I forgot to tell you."_

At that point, Hiyori ran to the bathroom to look at her hair. Sure enough, it was a mess.

She quickly called Feline.

Meanwhile, Feline was getting up because she always woke up earlier than Red and Harry. As she was getting ready, she got a call.

"Hello...?" the blonde answered.

"I need help...again." Hiyori said.

"Kid? What happened now?" Feline asked.

"My hair is...well..." Hiyori started to say.

"Say no more." Feline said. "I know just what to do."

"Okay, what?" Hiyori asked.

"First off, you have to make your hair greasy. So, just use some shampoo or conditioner with a little bit of water." Feline said. "Then, you brush your hair because the knots will be easier to remove. Finally, you use water to wash the shampoo or conditioner out of your hair once it is all detangled."

"Oh, okay." Hiyori said. "Thank you, and sorry if I bother you too much."

"Actually, it is no trouble at all." Feline said. "I'm happy that I can pass on my knowledge to a fellow cat enthusiast."

Hiyori laughed a bit. "Well, bye." the young girl said.

"See ya." said the blonde.

Feline was feeling a bit happy at the moment. She liked the feeling of passing on her knowledge to someone else. It made her feel...mature.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that this is a bit late, but we went to my cousin's house and stayed there until it was 9:30 at night. I also have to stay awake a bit until my dog falls asleep. She falls asleep within 30 minutes or so. Also, my dad was really impressed when I taught her how to sit and lie down in two days. I'm such a pro ;)**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. I own my characters.**

 **Well, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Yokozawa was walking from work. He was actually going to his place this time, because he just had too much work to do. He was taking a short cut through the park.

Everything seemed perfectly normal, until there was some sort of rustling in a tree.

"Where are you?" asked a voice from the tree.

"Ummm...hello?" The man called out.

"Huh...what?" asked a teen as she looked down from the tree. "Oh, hey."

Feline came down from the tree.

"I know you." Feline said to Yokozawa. "You're the one that the kid calls 'Oniichan', right?"

"Uh, yeah." Yokozawa responded. "Aren't you the girl that was doing some sort of 'explanation' or something with your friend?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I never did properly introduce myself." the blonde said. "I am Feline."

"I'm Yokozawa Takafumi." the man said.

"Okay, hello there Yokozawa-san." Feline greeted.

"May I ask why you were in a tree?" he asked.

"I can't tell you because that would mean revealing deep...and dark...secrets." Feline said, slowing down a bit at the end for dramatic effect. "What I can say is that I am doing this for a friend."

"What?" Yokozawa questioned. "A friend told you to climb up a tree?"

"No, that would be ridiculous." Feline said. "I'm climbing a tree because it is for the safety and well being of my friend."

"Okay?" Yokozawa said, although it sounded more like a question.

Then, Yokozawa thought to himself "I know that teenagers are supposed to be hard to understand, but this is kind of confusion is on a totally different level."

"You're confused, right?" asked the blonde. "Well, that's good. The less anyone knows, the better. And don't question that either. Or that."

"Well, okay then." the male said. "I guess I better get going."

"Oh, I'll come with." Feline said. "I needed to ask you something."

"Well...okay." Yokozawa agreed, although he was a bit suspicious.

As they were walking, Feline asked "You hang out a lot with that kid and her dad, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Yokozawa asked.

"Well, when she said that she was worried and we offered her our help, she mentioned her dad and you." Feline explained. "It's as if Red and I were doing the usual thing and trying to convince two parents instead of one."

"Speaking of which, what was it with that whole...'explanation'?" Yokozawa asked.

"Oh, just a little trick my good friend taught me." Feline said. "She was always really weird and crazy, so that's how she got herself out of a tight spot."

"Is that a trick you used on your parents?" Yokozawa asked with a laugh. The thought of a kid trying to confuse their parents seemed oddly funny.

Feline laughed and said "Well, I can see where the kid got her sense of humor."

"What do you mean?" Yokozawa asked.

"I have not really had parents." Feline said. "Then again, I've never been in a situation where I've really needed any either."

"Really?" Yokozawa asked. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, with the help of my friend, I was able to keep my life balanced enough." the blonde said.

"Is the friend you're talking about that girl with the really red hair?" Yokozawa asked.

"Red? No, she is a good friend, but not the good friend that I am talking about." Feline said. "The good friend that I'm talking about is someone that I haven't heard from in a while...so yeah."

"I am...a bit lost." Yokozawa admitted. "You said that you were in the tree for the well being of your friend, but now you're saying that it's been a while since you heard from her...what?"

"Hey, doesn't a girl have the right to worry about her best friend?" Feline asked. "Even if I don't know where she is, I still want what is best for her."

"I guess I can understand your concern for your friend." Yokozawa said. "I just don't understand...anything else you said."

"Well, don't try." Feline said. "It is said that if an adult tries to understand the way that a teenager explains things, their head will explode."

"That's got to be a lie." Yokozawa said.

"Well, it hasn't been proven right or wrong yet, so we can't know for sure." Feline said. "Just don't try to understand our ways, it could really mess up your way of thinking."

Yokozawa just laughed off the girl's comment.

Once they got to Yokozawa's place, Feline said "I better head back, see ya."

"Okay, bye." Yokozawa said.

"Oh, you'll probably be going to your lover's place tomorrow, right?" Feline asked. "Say hi to the kid for me, will ya?"

"Sure." Yokozawa said as he shut the door.

Suddenly, he realized what the teen had said.

"How did she know?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **That's enough for now.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo guys, what is up? I am TheLittleEditor and I am back with another chapter. And OMG my puppy is so smart, she learned how to high five, give paw, stand and roll over in a matter of seconds. Either that or I am just a professional dog trainer ;) Although right now, she is out like a light. She looks so cute when she is sleeping.**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me. My characters, however, do.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was a normal day and Hiyori was walking home from school.

"I better try to hurry up and get home." She thought to herself. "Sora-chan is probably hungry right about now."

As she walked through the park, something in a tree caught her attention.

"Is anyone up there?" Hiyori called out.

Harry and Red both looked down from the tree.

"Hello Hiyo." Harry said happily as he climbed down the tree and hugged the girl. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Hi Harry." Hiyori said as she pet the little boy on the head.

Red then came down and said "Hey Hiyori, what's up?"

"Oh, just heading home." the girl answered. "What about you? Why were you in a tree?"

"Oh, me and Feline are doing something important, so she is off somewhere else and I'm here with Harry so we can be more spread out and cover more ground." Red explained.

"Well, if you're covering ground in a tree, then it must be really important." Hiyori said with a small laugh.

"Yep." Red said. "Now, me and Harry must be off to look in every single store in the West."

"Ugh, but Mister, my feet hurt...a lot." Harry complained.

"Well, Feline is covering the stores in the East and we promised her we would check the park and the stores in the West." Red said.

"But every day as soon as we get out of school we do this." Harry whined. "Can't I take a break, please?"

Red sighed as she turned to Hiyori.

"Hey Hiyori..." Red started. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I really need your help. Can you take care of Harry while I look around in the West? I promise to pick him up before it's too late at night."

"Ummm...okay." Hiyori said. "I guess I do owe you guys for helping me that one time."

"Thank you, you're a life saver." Red said happily. "Well, I better be off. See ya later."

Then, Red went off West.

Hiyori and Harry started to walk back to her place.

"Hey Hiyo, how is Sorata doing?" asked the boy.

"Oh, he's fine." Hiyori said. "And he's starting to get used to the collar."

"Well that's good." Harry said. "Say, do you have homework to do?"

"Yeah, but not that much." Hiyori said. "Which is good because I want to spend some time with Sora-chan."

"Awww, that's nice." Harry said with a smile.

When they got to Hiyori's place, Hiyori made sure to feed Sorata first. Then, she went off to do the little homework she had.

"Don't you have homework?" Hiyori asked.

"I finished it at school." Harry said. "Mister always said that mixing home and work is not a good idea."

Hiyori laughed and asked "Wow, Red really tells you all that?"

"Yep." Harry said proudly.

After Hiyori finished her homework, she went to play with Sorata. Harry joined in too.

"I sure wish I had a pet." the boy said.

"Haven't your parents ever gotten you one?" Hiyori asked.

"Our parents were always ill, didn't we tell you?" Harry asked.

"I think so, what was up with that anyway?" Hiyori asked.

Harry sighed and said "Everyone in my family had this weird illness that could not be cured. No one knew what the illness was exactly. Anyway, my parents were always sick and I was mostly taken care of by my cousin, which is Mister of course. The illness started taking the lives of each of our relatives one at a time. In the end, the only survivors were Mister and I because we did not have the illness."

"I-I'm sorry that you went through that." Hiyori said.

"Anyway, the only real parent I've had is Mister." Harry said. "After I moved in with her about a year ago, she introduced me to one of her friends, which was of course Kitty. I really got along with her, so I started to see her as another parent."

"Awww, that's nice." Hiyori said.

"The thing is that Mister and Kitty are so busy that they can't get me a pet." Harry said. "We move from one place to another a lot, so it would be troublesome to do that with a pet."

"Awww, that's too bad." Hiyori said a bit sadly. "But, you can come here any time to see Sora-chan."

"Really?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Hiyori said. "Besides other than Sora-chan, I'm home by myself most of the time. Even if it's less than usual with Oniichan coming over now and again, it still gets kind of boring."

"I feel that way all the time!" Harry exclaimed. "Mister and Kitty are really busy and following them around gets boring sometimes...and tiring."

"Well, then we'll just hang out together more often." Hiyori said. "Then, neither one of us will have to be bored."

"Yay!" Harry said happily as he hugged Hiyori. "Thank you, Hiyo."

"No problem." Hiyori said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "You know, Mister might be like my parent, but you're like a sister."

Hiyori laughed at what the boy had said, she was happy at that moment.

* * *

 **Well, that's enough for now.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, what up homies? It is I, the one, the only, TheLittleEditor. I have been so tired lately and I have just been so worried about my puppy, Tsuki. I asked my mom if this is what being a mother feels like and she said yes. Oh well, this is what I chose. But...Tsuki is worth the one less hour of sleep :)**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property, but my characters, on the other hand, are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter for y'all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Red was checking the stores in the West, just as she had promised Feline. However, her mind was a bit distracted by other things.

"I wonder why Harry didn't want to join me in the search. Is he bored of the whole thing?" Red asked herself in her thoughts. "Has he gotten bored of me? Is he upset with me? What did I do wrong?"

Red was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going at this point.

"Wait..." Red started to think to herself "Which store am I in?"

Red finally noticed that she was in a supermarket.

"Shit." the teen said to herself. "I've lost track of which stores I've been to."

Red looked outside through the clear doors and saw that it was starting to get dark.

"Oh no, I gotta go pick up Harry." she said as she face palmed herself. "Why am I such an idiot?"

Red was about to go out of the store, but then she realized that she had no idea where to go.

"Oh fuck." the teen muttered to herself.

She sighed in defeat and went to go sit in the candy isle. She curled up idiot to a ball and hid her face.

"Why does this happen to me?" Red asked herself. "And why now of all times, I've failed. I failed Feline, I failed Harry, and I failed myself. I suck."

"Are you alright?" someone asked.

Red looked up to see a male looking down at her with at concerned expression.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Red said as she got up and shook off her disappointment in herself. "Hey, aren't you Hiyori's dad?"

"Yes I am." Kirishima responded. "And aren't you one of the girls that was doing that...explanation?"

"Oh yeah, sorry if we lost you with that." said the teen girl. "I'm Red by the way."

"I'm Kirishima Zen." the male said.

"Nice to meet you, Kirishima-san." Red said.

"Hey, why were you sitting here earlier?" Kirishima asked. "You looked upset."

"Oh that? That was nothing." Red said hoping she sounded convincing.

She did not sound convincing at all.

"You know, if you want to convince me, you should do another one of your soap opera/court trial explanations." Kirishima said. "Now, can you really tell me what's wrong?"

Red sighed and said "I think I'm lost."

"You think?" Kirishima questioned.

"Okay, I am lost." Red admitted.

"Well, where do you need to go?" the man asked.

"Well, first to your place because Hiyori is watching over Harry for me." Red said. "And then I think I can find my way back to the hotel from there."

"Oh, Hiyo is watching over him for you? That was kind of her." Kirishima said, feeling proud of his daughter.

"Yeah, I just need to go pick him up." Red said.

"Oh, well my place is not that far from here." Kirishima stated. "I can take you there."

'Really? Thank you and hallelujah!" Red exclaimed.

The male laughed at the girl's reaction.

As they walked back to Kirishima's place, Red asked "Hey, what were you buying in the store anyway?"

"Oh, just some sweets for Hiyori." The male said. "It's just that I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately."

"I would've never guessed." Red said. "She looks completely fine on her own."

"I know, but I still can't help but worry." Kirishima said.

"Well, I can relate to that." Red said. "I may be young, but I have to try to take on the maturity level of an adult to take care of Harry."

"Wait...you take care of him?" he asked. "What about your parents?"

"We might as well not have had any." Red said. "Everyone in our family except me and him had an unknown illness. They all died from that illness. Even before the death of his parents, I always had to take care of him. My little cousin, Harry, was always more like my child. And it is really stressful."

"To have that much responsibility at such a young age, I don't think I could imagine that." said the male.

"Well, I wouldn't change a thing." Red said. "I love him and I will take care of him, that is what I'm here for."

"You know, teenagers usually don't act like this." Kirishima said.

"The thing is, teenagers just have a really bad wrap." Red said. "We're not bad, just misunderstood...and...other things."

By the time they had finished their conversation, they had arrived.

As soon as Kirishima opened the door, he could hear laughing coming from the living room.

He and Red peeked in to see what was happening.

Hiyori was laughing at the fact that Sorata was trying to jump on Harry's head, which messed up Harry's hair.

Harry then looked over and said "Hi!"

He then ran over to hug Red.

"You and Father came home together?" Hiyori asked.

"She got lost." the man said to his daughter.

"How?" Hiyori asked.

"It's a long story." Red said. "I'll tell it to you if I have time someday."

"Hey, Mister..." Harry started as he looked at Red. "Can I come here tomorrow too, please?'

"Can he Father?" Hiyori asked her dad.

"I don't see why not." Kirishima said as he pet his daughter's head.

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, we better start heading back." Red said. "See ya."

"Bye guys." Hiyori said.

"Bye." said Kirishima.

With that, Red and Harry went back to the hotel.

* * *

 **That's enough for now.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is a very pissed off TheLittleEditor. Okay, so I was putting Tsuki to sleep for the night and then my parents barge into my room and are arguing like little kids. My dad took my mom's phone and she was trying to get it back. Unfortunately for me, they were so loud that Tsuki woke up and now I have to wait until she falls asleep again. Ugh! If any of you have parents like this, please tell me if you know what to do.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Well, here its another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was after school and Red and Feline were in the hotel. Harry was over at Hiyori's place.

While Red and Feline were finishing up their homework, there was a knock at the door. Feline opened it and saw that it was one of the hotel's security men.

"May I help you?" The blonde teen asked.

"Yes actually, the account from which you were paying for this hotel has run out of money." the security man said. "I'm going to have to ask you to please leave."

"Oh, okay. Could you excuse me for a sec?" Feline asked as she closed the door.

Feline immediately walked over to Red and asked "who did you leave in charge of the account?"

"Feline, there was no one left to be in charge of it." Red said. "Besides, we've been here for a while in the most expensive hotel and you thought we wouldn't run out of money?"

"Ugh, well what do we do now?" Feline asked.

"Pack...quickly!" Red said.

As the two girls packed the little things they had, plus Harry's, Feline suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute...I am not going anywhere." Feline stated.

"Dude, we just packed up everything and now you're deciding 'oh, nevermind. I will just stay'?" Red asked.

"Well, if they want me to leave, they will have to drag me out." Feline said.

Sure enough, security came in and dragged Feline out of the room. Red just followed.

"Let me go!" Feline screamed to the security man. "I demand my lawyer!"

Red then tapped the security man on the arm and said "I'll take it from here."

The man then let go of the blonde and Red grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the hotel.

"Red, what the fuck!?" Feline exclaimed. "Let go!"

Red dragged Feline all the way to the park and that's when she finally let go.

"Red, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Feline asked angrily.

"Blondie, calm down." Red said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Feline questioned. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Feline just liste-" Red started, but was cut off.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Feline yelled. "THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN HALF-ASSING YOUR WAY THROUGH THIS MISSION AND I'M SICK OF IT! FOR ONCE, CAN'T YOU TAKE SOMETHING SERIO-"

Red cut Feline off by grabbing her and kissing her straight on her lips. After it was over, the blonde was speechless.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Red apologized. "But I didn't know any other way to get you to listen."

Feline opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Feline, I'm worried about you." Red said. "You're going to get into trouble if you try to pull another stunt like the one in the hotel."

Feline looked down.

"Look..." Red started. "I know that it is hard for you to deal with all of this. I know that you're really worried about Lucia, but I don't think she would want you to torture yourself like this."

Feline sighed and asked "Okay then, what do we do?"

"First off, we need to pick up Harry from Hiyori's place." Red said.

Feline's eyes widened and she exclaimed "Oh no, Harry! He is going to be so disappointed in us!"

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because we'll be making it harder for him again." Feline stated.

Red sighed and said "Let me tell you something that I've learned. Even if we make it harder for Harry, he still cares about us because he knows we try. I'm pretty sure he knows we are busy and have trouble sometimes. He's very understanding."

"I know, but this is all my fault." Feline said. "I'm sorry that I do this to you guys. I shouldn't have forced you or Harry to come."

Feline started to tear up.

"Hey now, dry those pretty little eyes of yours." Red said as she tried to wipe away the blonde's tears.

Feline looked at her friend sadly.

"If I didn't want to come, I wouldn't have come." Red said. "And even though Harry might get annoyed that he has to come along, I know that deep inside he understands, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay." Feline said.

After that, they went off to go pick up Harry.

* * *

 **I know that it's a bit short, but I'm just really tired. Next chapter will be longer, okay?**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo guys, it is TheLittleEditor and I am in a bad mood because adults just piss me off, but I am going to write this chapter anyway. So, my cousin's dog is actually coming over tomorrow, it was not today like I thought. This is actually good because I can focus more on writing this chapter. Although, there are like seven other people in this house, which kind of worries me. But whatever, no one cares anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not my property. However, my characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, here is another chapter for y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Hiyori was watching over Harry like usual. Right now, they were in her room playing with Sorata. Well, more like trying to get Sorata to play, because he was more into trying to go to sleep.

"Come on, Sora-chan." Hiyori begged the cat. "Just try to catch the feather."

The cat just closed his eyes fully and drifted off to sleep.

"Awww man, Sorata fell asleep again." Harry said. "Oh well, he is a cat and we can't do anything about that."

"I guess you're right." Hiyori said.

She then got up to go put the cat toy in her closet.

Harry then asked "Hey, what's that up there in your closet?"

"Oh, that's just my sleeping bag." Hiyori said. "Although, I think I've only used it about once."

"Oooh, can I try it out?" Harry asked.

"Umm, okay." said the girl as she got her sleeping bag down.

As soon as she fixed it up, Harry got inside of it.

"Mmmm, it's nice and cozy." said the boy. "It makes me feel...sleepy..."

The boy yawned a bit and his eyes were starting to close.

"Hey, it's too early for you to fall asleep." Hiyori said. "Besides, Red should be here to pick you up at any minute."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be her." Hiyori said as she went to get the door.

Harry followed her.

Hiyori opened the door and saw Red and Feline.

"Hey guys." Hiyori said.

"Hey kid." Feline said.

"Hello Hiyori." Red greeted.

Harry sensed that something was off with Red and Feline, so he asked "What happened?"

This question shocked the two teen girls.

"W-what do you mean?" Feline asked, stuttering a bit.

"I know something is up." Harry said.

"Ummm, is everything okay?" asked a confused Hiyori.

"Well..." was all that Red said.

"Do you guys wanna come in to talk about it?" Hiyori asked.

The two teen girls nodded.

So, they all went inside and Feline and Red started explaining to Hiyori and Harry what had happened.

"That's horrible." Hiyori said. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." Feline said. "We usually have a back up plan, but not this time."

"Are we going to sleep in the streets?" Harry asked.

"Umm, well..." Red started. "We might have to...we'll be lucky if it's just for one night."

"Well...ummm..." Hiyori started as she tried to think of something. She finally got an idea. "Can't you guys just stay here for a while?"

"Stay...here?" Feline questioned. "Well, we don't want to cause any trouble."

"But I'm home alone most of the time anyway, so it's not like you'll bother my father or Oniichan." Hiyori said. "Besides, we have a guest bedroom."

"Well...' Feline started. "Maybe, we should ask your dad first."

"Well, I guess if you want to wait until he gets home, then that's fine." Hiyori said. "Although it might be a while."

"Don't worry, we can wait." Red said.

"I hope he agrees to the idea." Harry said. "I bet staying here would be really fun."

"And it's not like much would change anyway." Hiyori said to Red and Feline. "You guys are usually out and about going to a lot of different places, right?"

"Yeah." Feline said.

So after that, they all just talked for a while as they waited for Kirishima to arrive home. However, Harry fell asleep during that time.

"Poor Harry." Red said. "I wish he didn't have to go through any of this."

"He seems fine to me." Hiyori said. "In fact, he looks calmer than the two of you."

"That's because he's asleep." Feline said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Sorata walked into the room. As soon as he saw Feline, he got on her head and started playing with her hair.

"Wow, Sora-chan really likes you." Hiyori said.

"What can I say? Cats just love me." Feline said proudly.

After a while more, Kirishima finally arrived home.

"Hi." Hiyori said as she walked to the door to greet the man.

"Hello." Kirishima said to his daughter. "You're still up?"

"Well yes, but it's because I need to ask you something really important." Hiyori said.

"Okay, what is it?" The male asked.

"Well, you see..." Hiyori started. "My friends got kicked out of where they were staying and now they have nowhere to go. So I was wondering...could they could stay here for a bit?"

"Wait, they got kicked out of where they were staying at?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, and now they have no where to stay." Hiyori said. "So can they stay here? Please?"

At this point, Hiyori was begging. Kirishima had not seen his daughter this serious about something since the first time she had told him she wanted a pet.

With a sigh, the man said "Okay, but just for a little while."

"Yay, thank you." Hiyori said happily as she hugged her dad and then ran back to the others to tell them the good news.

Kirishima could sense his daughter's happiness. And it made him feel a bit happy.

* * *

 **That's enough for now. I am very very very tired.**

 **Again, SiH does not belong to me. My characters do.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it is TheLittleEditor here with another chapter for y'all. How are all of y'all doing today? I was home alone taking care of my puppy while the rest of my family was off at some restaurant eating. I actually volunteered to stay home because my cousins had to bring their dog over today and someone has to be here to answer the door. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property, although at times i do wish it did. My characters do belong to me.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was after school and Feline and Red were getting ready to go search...once again. They had already finished their homework and were about to head out the door, but Feline was stopped by someone pawing and her shoes.

Sorata let out a meow as he looked up at the blonde.

Feline kneeled down and asked "What's up?"

Sorata then took this opportunity to jump onto the teen girl's head. He then just sat there.

Feline carefully got up and asked "Really?"

The cat, of course, did not respond.

"I think Sora-chan wants you to stay." Hiyori said as she walked towards Feline and took the cat off of her head.

"Well, can you tell him that I can't because I have things to do?" Feline asked.

The cat let out a second meow.

"Hey, here is an idea..." Red started. "How about you take the day off, while I go out and work twice as hard?"

"Ummm, how about...no." Feline said.

"Come on, you've never had a day off." Harry said as he came up to the girls. "And if it makes you feel better, I'll go help Mister."

"And if you can teach me your tactics to get Sora-chan's attention, then this won't have to happen again." Hiyori said.

"That...actually makes a lot of sense." Feline said.

"So you'll take the day off?" The others asked.

"Ugh...fine." Feline said. "But just this once."

"Okay then..." Red said as she picked up Harry and started heading out the door. "See ya."

"Bye Kitty! Bye Hiyo! Bye Sorata!" said the boy as the door closed.

Feline face palmed herself and said "I cannot believe I agreed."

"Honestly...I can't believe it either." Hiyori said with a laugh.

"So..." Feline started. "What exactly is it that you need my help with?"

"Ummm, well, Sora-chan seems to love you a lot..." Hiyori started. "How do you do it?"

"Well first we need to start with the basics, which is the most important." Feline said. "Your hair."

"My hair?" Hiyori questioned.

"I know it sounds weird, but cats like a certain type of hairstyle." Feline said.

"Which one?" Hiyori asked.

"They like a somewhat wavy kind of hairstyle." Feline said. "Like mine."

"So, I have to curl my hair?" Hiyori asked.

"Yep, and lucky for you, I always have a hair curler around." Feline said.

Soon, Feline was curling Hiyori's hair. After she was done, she gave the younger girl a mirror.

"Well, whaddya think?" Feline asked.

"Wow, you're good." Hiyori said. "I never really thought about curling my hair, but I'm glad I had to right now."

"The hair is only step one, though." Feline said. "There is something else you have to do."

"What's that?" Hiyori asked.

"You have to spray a certain type of perfume on yourself." Feline said. "I can let you borrow some of mine."

"What is the perfume?" Hiyori asked.

"It's one that's called Kitty Girl." Feline said as she took out a fuchsia colored perfume bottle and sprayed it on Hiyori.

"Okay, so now what?" Hiyori asked.

"Now, is the true test." Feline said as she left the room. She came back in with the cat.

Sorata looked around and then looked at Hiyori and started to meow. He then pawed at her feet. Hiyori kneeled down and he jumped on her head and got comfortable there.

"I can't believe it worked." Hiyori said. "How did you know this would work?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm...the cat whisperer." Feline said, she whispered the last part.

"Well, whatever your tactics, they seem to work...however odd they may be." Hiyori said.

"Awww, what a nice thing to say." Feline said.

Later on, Yokozawa came to the Kirishima's place because Hiyori's dad was going to be working late.

When he came inside and walked into the living room, he saw Hiyori and Feline meditating on the couch. Sorata was also on Hiyori's head.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I am trying to become one with cats." Hiyori said.

"What?" Yokozawa questioned. "Is this really necessary?"

"Oniichan, you mustn't doubt...the cat whisperer." Hiyori said, whispering the last part.

Sorata let out a meow.

At that moment, Red and Harry walked in.

Red said "Feline, I bought catnip just like you asked when you called."

"Hi!" Harry said to Yokozawa. "Yokozawa-san, right?"

"Umm, yeah." said the man.

"Hey!" Red greeted the man.

"Uh, hey do you know what they're doing?" Yokozawa asked Red as he pointed to Feline and Hiyori.

"Well, obviously they are trying to become one with cats." Red said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"But what does that mean exactly?" he asked.

"They think that if they focus hard enough, they can actually talk to cats." Harry whispered. "I don't actually know if it works or not."

Yokozawa then started to say "I'm-"

"Confused." Harry and Red finished his sentence, they also laughed a bit. "We know."

It was at this point that Yokozawa decided that he was just going to have to get used to these...odd kids.

* * *

 **Well, that's enough for this chapter. Im sorry I couldn't upload the other day. I was going to, but my server wasn't working for some reason.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for y'all. Man, am I beat. I've done nothing today but run back and forth and back and forth...and back and forth. Why me?! I feel like I'm the only one taking care of the dogs. And I also have to take care of my guinea pigs. OMG, by the end of the week I am going to be dead. Ugh!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. It is continuing on from the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It started to get really late, so Hiyori went to go to bed, Sorata was still on her head. However, she was balancing the cat as if she were an expert. Harry followed her cause he slept in a sleeping bag in her room. Red also went off to bed. Finally, the only ones that were awake were Yokozawa and Feline.

"Hey..." Feline started. "Were you weirded out by what we were doing?"

"Well if I'm being honest, just a little bit." he said. "Other than that little bit, it was actually kind of amusing."

"Wow, that is probably one of the least mean things an adult has ever said to me." Feline said. "I am truly touched."

"Ooookaaay..." Yokozawa said.

"I am actually quite surprised, though." Feline said. "I never really thought that an adult male would say something nice, but maybe that's just because of my experiences."

"What experiences?" he asked.

"Ummm, maybe it's better if I just don't say anything." Feline said. "I'd probably bore you with my life story."

"Well, there are a few things that I...question about you?" Yokozawa said. "I just might want to learn how you do some of those things."

"Such as?" Feline questioned.

"Remember that one day when you walked home with me and you said-" as he talked, Feline cut him off.

"Stop right there, I know exactly what you are going to say." Feline said. "The reason I, and Red and Harry, were able to tell was because it was just plain obvious. I mean it was so obvious that we knew this before we even met you guys in person."

"What?" He asked. "Are you serious? How is THAT possible?"

"My friend taught me a few things." Feline said.

"You sure do talk about this 'friend' a lot." Yokozawa said. "Was she that important to you?"

"She was and IS important to me." Feline said. "If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would know what to do with myself."

"Huh?" Yokozawa asked, confused.

"To understand, you'll have to hear my whole life story." Feline said. "And I don't want to bother you with that."

"I'll listen." Yokozawa said. "It won't bother me."

"Ummm, okay." Feline said. "But you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"Okay, I understand." Yokozawa said.

"Well, it all started when I was very young..." Feline started. "I never knew my mom, only my dad. But every day all he would do was ignore me. And the times that he wasn't ignoring me, all he did was tell me how useless and pathetic I was. He said that I was good for nothing. Eventually, we parted ways. He and I both went far away from each other. I got a couple of jobs, like at fast food places and such, and I was able to live on my own by the age of ten or eleven. After that, I was able to get back in school because while I was working I couldn't."

"Well, I don't know what to say." Yokozawa said.

"It gets worse. Or more like, I got worse." Feline said. "While I was in school, I immediately fit in with the popular group. And it was hard work, I had to straighten my hair every day and I also had to bad mouth everyone that was different from us...until I met 'her' that is."

"Your friend?" the male asked.

"Yep." Feline said. "I was about thirteen and she was about twelve when we met. Me and the group did our usual thing, we insulted her because she was being different, although to be fair she was a bit odd. And...she didn't say anything. She totally ignored us. Which caused me to insult her more, but she just kept ignoring every word. Eventually, I gave up."

"So, how did you become friends with her?" Yokozawa asked.

"Well, one day I woke up late and I had to rush to school without straightening my hair." Feline said. "Let me just say, the popular group was not pleased with my wavy hair. So, they shunned me. But then, 'she' walked up to me and said 'I think this hairstyle looks much better on you'. After that, we started hanging out more and eventually became really good friends."

"Wait, so you became friends because...she complimented your hair?" Yokozawa questioned.

"Oh Yokozawa-san, you have got to look deeper." Feline said. "I became friends with her because she was the first person to ever say something nice to me."

"Well, that makes more sense." Yokozawa said.

Feline rolled her eyes and asked "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Yokozawa said.

"Even though I don't think you'll ever understand what I'm saying, I'm glad you're still willing to listen." Feline said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Feline." Yokozawa said.

Feline let out a yawn and said "Well, I gotta go to sleep. G'night."

She quickly hugged the man and ran off.

"Ummm...goodnight?" Yokozawa said, although it sounded more like a question.

Alhough he thought that Feline was odd, he had to admit that there was more to her than meets the eye. You just have to look deeper inside.

* * *

 **Well, I should go to sleep.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it is TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another story. Man, I'm so freaking tired. Let's just get this chapter over with. The dogs have been driving me crazy and no one helps me out. I know I have to take care of my dog, but we all agreed to look after my cousin's dog. Sheesh.**

 **Disclaimer: SiH is not mine, my characters are.**

 **Well, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was a regular day and Hiyori was playing with Sorata, who was on her head by the way. She was in her room and everything was quiet. Suddenly, she was startled by the sudden arguing in the hallway. This made her leave her room, the cat still on her head, to investigate. She found Red, Feline and Harry standing there. The arguing was coming from just Red and Feline.

"Look, today I just feel like going by myself." Feline said.

"But you're taking Harry with you." Red pouted.

"Well that's because I promised to spend more time with him." Feline said. "Come on, you're not gonna get mad about this are you?"

"I'm not mad...just sad." Red said with a pouty lip.

"Oh, stop fooling around." Feline said. "Besides, I already had one day off. You deserve one now."

"But I wanna go with you guys." Red said.

"Okay, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Feline said.

"What?" Red asked.

Feline took a deep breath in and asked in a sweet voice "Red, could you pleeeeaaaase take the day off?"

"You know I can't say no to that." Red said as she hid her face.

"I know." Feline said with a smirk.

"Okay, you win." Red said. "I'll stay here."

"Heehee, Kitty used her charm on you." Harry said to Red.

"Yeah yeah, just be safe and go do your thing." Red said as she held her head with one hand.

"Okay, bye." Harry said as he pulled Feline out the door.

Red sighed.

"What was that all about?" Hiyori asked as she approached Red.

"Oh, just some quarreling is all." Red said.

"That's what most people would call 'fighting like an old married couple'." Hiyori said.

"Haha, very funny." Red said.

"Hey, why did Feline asking in a different way make you agree?" Hiyori asked.

Red tensed up and asked "Can you keep a secret?"

"Ummm, okay." Hiyori said.

Red took a deep breath and said "I kinda...you know...like Feline."

"As in 'like-like'?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, I would say more like 'love-like'." Red said.

"Well...that's pretty sweet." Red said.

"You don't find it weird?" Red questioned.

"Only immature people would find that weird." Hiyori said. "Besides, you do seem to care a lot about her."

"Well, of course I do." Red said. "I mean even when I met her, I just always felt something towards her."

"Oooh, can you tell me the story of when you guys met?" Hiyori asked.

"Well...okay." Red said.

So, they went to sit down in the living room and Red started to tell the story.

"Okay, so when I was younger, about thirteen, I was a bit of a jerk." Red said.

"Really?" Hiyori questioned. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, well my family never really paid any attention to me, so I guess that caused me to act up." Red said. "So, I had this friend, well more like acquaintance at the time, and he introduced me to one of his friends. I was very mean to her and I don't think I would have ever stopped if it wasn't for Feline."

"Why is that?" Hiyori asked.

"You know how Feline is always going on about this one good 'friend' of hers?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Hiyori said.

"That's the girl I bullied." Red said.

"Wha-are you serious?" Hiyori asked.

"Yep." said Red. "So one day when I was bullying her as usual, Feline came up to me and started to throw all of my insults back into my face. And...I got this weird feeling that I've never felt before. I could sense that Feline never worried about herself and it scared me. It made me want to change. From that day on, I tried to start over. I apologized to the girl and actually became friends with her. That's when I started to hang around with Feline more."

"Wow, so Feline is the one that caused you to change?" Hiyori questioned. "You guys must really have a strong connection."

"I just wish we were closer." Red said.

"Well, how much closer can you get?" Hiyori asked. "Didn't you say when you met her, you sensed something about her?"

"Oh, but that's just because I, along with a lot of others, can sense things even with just words." Red said. "Like the fact that Feline, Harry and I were able to sense the relationship between Kirishima-san and Yokozawa-san."

"Oh, well I guess if-wait, what?" Hiyori asked.

"You know, they have a really strong bond." Red said.

"Well yeah, it's because they're very good friends." Hiyori said.

"Wait, are you telling me you don't know?" Red asked.

"Know what?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh my gosh, you seriously can't tell?" Red asked.

"Can't tell what?" Hiyori asked.

"You don't notice what's going on between them?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked.

"Okay, I'm going to say it slowly and simply for you to understand." Red said. "And also, don't tell Feline that I told you."

"Okay." Hiyori said.

"Your father...and Yokozawa-san...are...lovers." Red said slowly.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Why do I do this? Because I just do.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, TheLittleEditor is back and still very very tired. The dogs are making me go insane and why can't anyone help me? I just want a little sleep! Ugh, my goodness!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property, but my characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Right where we left of in the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Hiyori just sat there, taking in the words that Red had spoken.

"What?" Hiyori questioned. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, I don't joke about things like this." Red said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Hiyori asked. "Did they tell you?"

"Not exactly." Red said. "Although, I think Feline said that Yokozawa-san confirmed it or something while they were talking."

"Well...this is a lot to take in." Hiyori said. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Red asked.

"Well I feel that what I really want to know is...why didn't they tell me?" Hiyori started. "Why did they both keep this a secret from me?"

"I think it's maybe because well..." the teen started. "How do I put this?"

"Just tell me." Hiyori said.

"Well, adults underestimate how much teens and kids can understand..." Red started. "This is just another one of those situations."

"So...they hid this from me because they thought I wouldn't understand?" Hiyori questioned. "Seriously?"

"Well, adults are odd." Red said. "I mean, you understand, right?"

"Of course I understand." Hiyori said. "Besides, I really care about both of them. I just...I don't know."

Red sighed as she hugged the girl and said "Maybe, you should ask your dad about it."

"Well...I don't know." Hiyori said. "I barely talk to him because he is so busy, so wouldn't dropping a bomb like that be kind of...awkward?"

"Well, it will only make things more awkward if you just keep it to yourself." Red said.

"How so?" The younger girl asked.

"Well, because every time you see them together, involuntarily or not, you will start to tense up because you know what is going on." Red said. "Trust me, it will happen."

"Well, can you be there with me?" Hiyori asked. "I mean you get along with my father, right?"

"Yeah, I get along with him." Red said. "I mean, if you need support then I guess I can be there while you talk to him."

"Great." Hiyori said. "He doesn't go to work tomorrow and we don't go to school, so we can just talk to him then."

"Okay, are you going to need a script?" Red asked.

"Nah, I think I'll be good." Hiyori said.

"Are you sure?" the red haired teen asked.

"Ummm...I guess." Hiyori said.

"You guess?" Red questioned.

"Well...maybe a script wouldn't hurt." Hiyori said.

"Well then let's get to writing it." Red said.

So, they spent the rest of the time they had writing a script. A very long long script.

The next day, Red and Hiyori were glad that them two along with Kirishima were the only ones in the house. Yokozawa actually had work that day and Feline and Harry had gone off to do some important mission work.

Right now, Kirishima was sitting on the couch reading a book. Red and Hiyori were standing outside the living room going over the script.

"Okay, so we've gone over this about three times..." Red said. "Do we need to go over it one more time?"

"No, I think we're good." Hiyori said. "Wait...what if I forget something or there is something that we didn't practice?"

"Hiyori, let me tell you something a friend of mine once told me." Red said.

"What is it?" Hiyori asked.

"When all else fails...you wing it." stated the red haired teen.

"Does that actually work?" Hiyori asked.

"It has worked for everyone I know up to this point." Red said.

"Okay then, I'll keep that in mind." Hiyori said.

So after that, they entered the living room. Kirishima looked up and greeted the girls.

"Hello girls." said the man.

Hiyori didn't say anything. Luckily, Red bailed her out...sort of.

"Hey..." Red started. "Umm...well...Hiyori has something she wants to talk to you about."

"Wait, what?" Hiyori questioned. "I mean...yes, I do."

"Okay...what is it?" Kirishima asked, a bit suspicious.

"Well...ummm..." Hiyori started, but couldn't find the right words. "Line?"

"You forgot already?" Red asked. "Just wing it."

"Okay, well Father...are you and Oniichan...together?" Hiyori asked.

"What?" Kirishima questioned, because he didn't know if his daughter actually meant what he thought she meant.

At that moment, Feline and Harry had gotten back and screamed "We're back!"

That's when Hiyori took the opportunity to quickly leave the room.

"Well..." Red started. "That did not go as smoothly as I expected."

"Does she know?" Kirishima asked Red.

"Yep." Red said. "And it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Well, don't feel bad. We were going to tell her some day anyway." Kirishima said. "Although, now I don't know what I'm going to say to her."

"Well before you say anything to her..." Red started. "Maybe you should tell Yokozawa-san that she knows. He is part of this whole thing too. You two need to talk to her about it together. She is old enough to understand."

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Well, I better go see how Hiyori is doing. Feline and Harry are probably already with her." Red said.

"Oh, okay." said the man.

"By the way, I think Hiyori is very lucky." Red said.

"Why is that?" Kirishima asked.

"Because she has a parent that cares a lot about her." Red said as she left the living room.

What the teen had said made Kirishima think.

"How hard of a life did these kids actually have?" he asked himself.

* * *

 **Well, I got to sleep.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ; )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for y'all. I am seriously getting very sleepy. I feel that one of these days, I am going to collapse and people will ask "What the hell happened?!" I'll tell you what happened. I was put through too much stress! Oh well, no one cares.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not my property, but my characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Feline and Red were in their temporary staying room along with Harry. They were all discussing the mission, that is until Harry changed the subject.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Hiyo has been acting oddly lately?" The boy asked.

"Well...yeah, I have actually." Feline said. "I wonder what's up with her."

"Oh, it's probably nothing." Red said nervously. "Maybe it's just some phase or whatever."

"Red?" Feline questioned. 'You know what's going on, don't you?"

"Nooooooo..." Red said, you could practically see the little animated sweat drop on her.

"Mister, what are you not telling us?" Harry asked.

"N-nothing." Red said, getting more nervous by the second.

"Red, do I have to resort to my tactics to get something out of you?" Feline said a bit seductively even though she wasn't trying to sound like that.

"N-no, I'll talk I'll talk!" Red exclaimed.

"Finally." Feline said.

"Okay, so don't be mad, but I kinda told Hiyori...that Kirishima-san and Yokozawa-san are lovers." Red said.

"You what?!" Feline and Harry asked.

Red fell silent, a bit ashamed.

"Red, you can't go around telling people what you sensed." Feline said. "That just causes trouble. I mean, in what conversation did it even come up?"

Red tensed up and said "U-uh...I-I...can't remember..."

"Fine, whatever. I'll just go talk to the kid and ask her about it." Feline said as she left the room.

"Okay Mister, tell me what you talked about with Hiyo." Harry said.

"Huh?" Red asked.

"You're my cousin and I've known you for my entire life, I know when you're lying." Harry said. "Now, spill."

"You won't be...weirded out?" Red asked.

"Of course I won't." Harry said. "How can I be weirded out after everything I've been through with you and Kitty?"

"Okay then, well..." Red started. "I like Feline."

"So do I, what's so weird about that?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean like as in you know...love..." Red said. "In that way."

"Wow..." Harry said. "This...is...AWESOME!"

"Look, I know it's a bi-wait, what?" Red asked.

"You're in love with Kitty!" Harry exclaimed. "This is amazing, I'm so happy!"

"What?" Red questioned.

"You fell in love with someone I like." Harry said happily. "YAY!"

"Wait, shhh...you'll be heard." Red said.

"Oops, sorry." Harry said. "I'm just so happy."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Red said. "I don't know what to say."

"Wait, why didn't you tell Kitty?" Harry asked. "You know, about how you love her and stuff."

"Well, because I...can't." Red said. "She's been through so much. Besides, how could she fall in love with someone like me?"

"What? Someone beautiful, caring, fun and hilarious?" Harry asked. "The real question is'who wouldn't?'"

"Awww, that's sweet and all..." Red started. "But-"

"No buts!" Harry said, cutting her off. "You just need the right setting."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Take her to the park." Harry said. "You know, just the two of you. Alone. The setting sun. And you declare your love for her and you'll live happily ever after."

Red sighed.

"Can't you just try?" Harry asked. "Besides, the sun will set soon."

"Okay, fine." Red said.

At that moment, Feline came back into the room.

"Well, I didn't get anything out of the kid." Feline said. "She just kept mumbling to herself."

There was a silence. Harry nudged Red's arm as if saying "Go on."

"Hey Feline, can you come to the park with me?" Red asked. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Ummm...okay." Feline said.

So after that, the two walked to the park. After they arrived there, they sat up in a tree.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Feline asked.

"Well first, Harry actually wanted us to watch the sunset..." Red started. "And second, I need to tell you about what Hiyori and I were talking about."

"Ha, I knew you didn't forget." Feline said. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Wait, can you promise me that if I tell you that you won't hate me?" Red asked a bit worried.

"I promise." Feline said. "Don't worry, I won't hate you."

"Okay, well...the thing is..." Red stopped to think for a minute.

"I've said before that I liked Feline, but maybe 'like' isn't a strong enough word." Red thought to herself. "If I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her the entire truth."

"Feline..." Red started. "I love you."

Feline's eyes widened as she asked "What?"

"I said that I love you." Red said.

She then grabbed Feline by her waist and passionately kissed her. That's when Feline pushed Red away, but she fell out of the tree.

"Are you okay?!" Red asked in a worried tone.

Feline didn't say anything, she just ran off.

Red just sat there in shock. She sadly turned around and she saw the sun go down.

"The sun left, just like Feline just did." Red said sadly.

* * *

 **Well, I'm tired. Goodnight .**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Bye ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo guys, TheLittleEditor here and I am back with another chapter for this story. Man, people sure are annoying. I don't get along well with humans, which is why a lot of people think I'm an alien. Haha! Anyway, I am really tired and should finish this up quickly so I can go to bed. I mean my dog is already asleep and she looks so comfy in her purple cage.**

 **Anyway, SiH does not belong to me. My characters, however, are mine.**

 **Well, here is another chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

At this moment, Kirishima and Yokozawa were going over what they were going to tell Hiyori. When Kirishima told his lover about how Hiyori had found out, the dark haired man almost lost it. In fact, he was still freaking out a bit about it now.

"So one of the girls told her and you don't see any problem?!" Yokozawa questioned. "I mean, we didn't even tell these girls directly and they figured it out and then they go and tell Hiyo about it!?"

"To be fair, it was only one of the girls." Kirishima said. "Besides, I told her it was fine."

"So, how is Hiyori doing right now?" Yokozawa asked.

"She's only come out of her room to go to school." Kirishima said. "When she's here at home, she usually just locks herself in the room with Sorata and Harry."

"Have those girls tried talking to her?" The dark haired man asked.

"Well, Feline has tried." Kirishima said. "She doesn't open the door for her and when she manages to get into her room, she is completely silent. Either that or she's just mumbling."

"Well, that's just great." Yokozawa said sarcastically. "How are we going to talk to her if she doesn't want to come out of the room and those girls can't even reason with her?"

"First off, calm down a bit." Kirishima said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Yokozawa asked. "This is about your daughter and your telling me to calm down?! Why aren't you freaking out?! I mean seriously, there are some things that I just ca-"

Yokozawa was cut off as Kirishima kissed him.

After it ended, Yokozawa said "Now, don't go on doing that when we're talking about something really important."

"Look, Red told me that Hiyo is old enough to understand." Kirishima said. "In a way, I'm kind of glad that she told her. I mean I guess it's better sooner rather than later."

"Oh, I don't know." Yokozawa said. "I mean, what does Hiyori even think about the situation right now?"

"Well, we should try to talk to her about it." Kirishima said. "It can't hurt to try, right?"

"Well, I guess we can see if she'll open the door." Yokozawa said.

Soon after, they were standing outside the girl's room. Kirishima knocked on the door.

"I don't want to talk right now, Feline." Hiyori said.

"Ummm, it's not her." Yokozawa said.

Harry opened the door as he was holding Sorata and whispered "Oh, thank goodness it's you two. Hiyori is under her covers and she hasn't talked to anyone. She hasn't even talked to me, and I'm in here all the time."

"Wow, it's even worse than we thought." Yokozawa said.

"Yeah." Harry whispered as he quickly walked out of the room. "Please go talk to her."

After that, he ran off.

Kirishima and Yokozawa quietly entered her room.

"Umm, Hiyori are you okay?" Yokozawa asked.

Hiyori slowly peeked out from under her covers and sat up. Her wavy styled hair had now become a tangled mess.

"Oh, hi." she said quietly. "In all honesty, I don't know."

She got up and sat on the edge of the side of her bed.

"I..." she started. "I just...well...I just really want to know why you guys didn't tell me sooner?"

The two men sat next to her, one on each side of her.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, it just...I don't know...hurts a little." Hiyori said. "The fact that I had to find out from a third party that the two people that I really care about are in a relationship. Why did you guys not think I would understand? I'm not some little kid."

"Look Hiyori, we just didn't know how you would react." Yokozawa said.

"Besides, we were going to tell you eventually." Kirishima said. "I guess maybe we were putting it off a bit because we were worried about what you would think."

Hiyori sighed and said "Look, I know it's a bit difficult to say these kinds of things, especially to your own child, but in the future if there is something important involving you two that you need to tell me, just tell me? I mean, we're all family here, right?"

"Yeah...we are." Kirishima said as he hugged his daughter.

"And we promise that we'll tell you next time." Yokozawa said as he hugged the girl too.

At that moment, Red entered the room.

"Oh, so you guys are all good now." Red said. "That's good for all of you. I'm so glad that some people are having better luck than I'm having."

Red then started to tear up as she ran out of the room.

"Woah, what did I miss while I was locked up in here?" Hiyori asked.

* * *

 **Well, I guess I'll end it here for today. Poor Red, she is having a very rough time. I guess you'll have to find out where this goes next time.**

 **Well anyway, SiH is not my property. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace out friends :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, it is TheLittleEditor here back with another chapter. By the way, my cousins came over today to pick up their dog so that is one less pooch for me to worry about. Which is good because I think if I would have gone on any longer, I would have collapsed from exhaustion. I swear one day it will happen to me, I have come pretty close.**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Continuing fromy where we left of, 'kay?**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

After Red's little scene, Hiyori, Kirishima, and Yokozawa all came out of the room to see what had happened. However, Red was nowhere in sight. They looked around the place to see if they could find her.

Hiyori knocked on the guest bedroom door and asked "Red, are you in there?"

Feline opened the door and said "She's not in here."

"Oh, do you by any chance know what's up with her?" Hiyori asked. "She came into the room and started to cry shortly after. Something about how she was having bad luck."

"Nope, I know nothing. Well, bye." Feline said rather quickly as she slammed the door.

"Ummm, okay?" Hiyori said with a questioning tone.

Kirishima eventually found Red in his closet.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Oh...I've...been sleeping...in here...for...a while now..." Red said through tears as she slowly stood up.

"Why didn't you sleep in the other bedroom with Feline?" The man asked.

At the mention of the blonde, Red lost it. She hugged the man tightly and started bawling and she couldn't stop.

"Woah woah, hey what's wrong?" He asked as he pet the girl's head, hoping he was being comforting.

She just kept on crying.

Meanwhile, Yokozawa found Harry chasing the cat around.

"Hey, do you know where Red is?" he asked the little boy.

"No, but I don't think you should look for her." Harry said. "She wants to be alone because of what happened."

"What happened to her exactly?" Yokozawa asked. "She just came into the room and then ran off crying."

Mister got rejected." Harry said simply.

"She got rejected?" Yokozawa questioned. "I didn't know she liked someone."

"Well, she liked Kitty." Harry said. "But from what she told me, I don't think Kitty returns her feelings."

"Was it really that bad?" Yokozawa asked.

"Is having kissed the person you like and have them push you away and then they run off bad?" Harry asked.

"Wow, then I guess it was pretty bad." the man said.

Hiyori then came up to the two of them and said "Hey, Feline's acting pretty weird too."

"Wow, even Kitty feels awkward about rejecting Mister." Harry said.

"She rejected Red?" Hiyori questioned. "I can't believe it!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either." Harry said.

"Well besides that, we still have to focus on finding Red." Yokozawa said.

"No need for that." Kirishima said as he came towards them holding the red haired teen.

He then put Red down. The teen wiped away as many of her tears as she could.

"Red, are you okay?" Hiyori asked.

'I-I'll be...fine." Red said sniffling a bit.

Harry tried to comfort his cousin by hugging her, however, Red's tears kept falling. That is when Hiyori walked off.

"Oh no, she's going to talk to Kitty." Harry said.

"Maybe we should stop her." Yokozawa said.

"I don't know, I kind of want to see what she'll do." Kirishima said with a small laugh.

Yokozawa sighed.

Hiyori knocked on the guest bedroom door and said "Feline open the door! I need to talk to you about something really important!"

There was no answer.

"Feline, come on! Please open this door!" Hiyori said as she knocked on the door again.

Feline quietly opened it and whispered "Just hurry up and come in."

Hiyori came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Feline closed the door and sat next to her.

"You wanted to talk about how I rejected Red, don't you?" Feline asked.

"Yeah, it's just that she seems so sad about it." Hiyori said.

"I know." Feline said. "But let me tell you that I never wanted to hurt her. In fact, that is one reason why I rejected her."

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked.

"Kid, when I was young, all I was ever told was that I was good for nothing." Feline said. "Even though I don't hear it anymore, I still feel like I'm good for nothing. Which is why I rejected Red. I believe she deserves someone better than me."

"But wait, if that's the reason, then do you at least like her?" Hiyori asked.

"Kid, I rejected her because I love her." Feline said. "I want the one I love to find someone worthy of them. All I know is that I'm not worthy."

"Feline, I don't know what to say." Hiyori said.

"Can...I just be alone for a bit?" Feline asked.

"Ummm, okay." Hiyori said as she stood up and left the room.

Once she was out of there and she closed the door, she noticed that Red and Harry were standing right there.

"Were you guys listening?!" Hiyori whisper yelled.

"Hey, they were listening too?!" Harry whisper yelled as he pointed to Kirishima and Yokozawa who were a few inches away from them.

"I can't believe that Feline thinks so negatively about herself." Kirishima said.

"Well, she has been through a lot." Yokozawa said.

Red at that moment thought to herself "I need to show Feline just how special and important she really is."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. I gotta sleep. I feel really really tired, so g'night.**

 **SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo gguys, what is up? TheLittleEditor is back with another chapter for y'all because you probably want to know what happens, righf? What am I saying? Of course you want to know what happens, if you didn't you wouldn't be reading this story. Oh my gosh, I practically skipped lunch today because I had to help my mom with her work and then go to the dentist. I ate lunch for dinner. Ugh!**

 **Anyway, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Oh, another thing...M rated ahead!**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Red had it all planned out. It was after school and no one was in the place except for Red and Feline. Kirishima and Yokozawa were of course working and Red had asked Hiyori to take Harry to the park. They also took Sorata, who didn't seem so happy to have to wear a leash.

Feline and Red had both finished up their homework, so right now Feline was looking through some things on her phone. She had the door locked.

Red took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Ummm...Feline, can you please let me come in?" Red asked. "I need to talk to you."

Still, no response.

"Come on...please?' Red begged.

Feline opened the door and asked "What do you want?"

Red couldn't stop herself as she fiercely kissed Feline. The blonde's eyes widened as she found herself being pushed onto the bed. After a bit of struggling, she managed to get enough strength to push the red haired teen off of her a bit.

"Stop it!" shouted Feline. "Don't do this!"

"Why?" Red asked. "I heard you the other day. You said that you loved me."

"If you heard that, then you probably also heard that I think you deserve someone better." Feline said.

"Feline...how can you think that?" Red asked. "Don't you know how special you are to me?"

Feline was a bit teary eyed as she asked "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you were the one that changed me." Red said. "I was a jerk, but thanks to you, I can be better. I am better. You're the one I have to thank for that."

"Red..." Feline started. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Red said. "Just kiss me. I want to feel the connection that I've always felt with you. I want it to become stronger."

"M-me...too..." Feline stuttered as she blushed a bit.

The blonde then leaned in to kiss the other girl. Red slowly pushed Feline back onto the bed and started to remove her shirt.

"W-What are you-" Feline started to ask, but was cut off.

"I want to show you, just how special you are to me." Red said. "And I want to connect with you like never before."

Feline blushed. She had never blushed this much in her life. She just decided to roll with what was happening and started to try and remove the Red's top as well.

Once they had both taken off their shirts, as well as bras, Red leaned down and started to suck on one of Feline's nipples. Feline moaned as she tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Please don't do that." Red said as she started to remove Feline's hands from her face. "I want to see you."

Feline looked up at Red and then slowly moved her gaze down to her breasts. Feline leaned up a bit and started sucking on Red's nipples. Red started to moan at the wonderful feeling. Red then started to remove Feline's pants. This made Feline stop her actions.

"A-are we going to go...all the way?" Feline asked.

"Can we?" Red asked.

"Well...I mean...I guess...but...I'm a bit...nervous..." Feline said.

"Me too, but we'll get through it together, right?" Red asked.

"Right." Feline said, feeling a bit more confident.

The two girls proceeded to removing their pants as well as underwear, and soon they were both completely naked. Red started to massage the blonde's entrance, which earned her a moan from Feline.

"It feels...nice..." Feline said. "Just...keep...going..."

Red did as she was told. Feline took her hand and started to massage the red haired teen's entrance as well. Red moaned and then kissed Feline passionately.

The girls kept rubbing each other's insides as they pushed their entrances together and started rubbing the, together as much as they could. The room was filled with sounds of moaning and kissing and soon came their releases.

They both were laying next to each other in bed.

"So...we're together now, right?" Red asked.

Feline turned enough to to kiss Red's cheek and asked her with a small smile "What do you think?"

"I think that this is one of the best days of my life." Red said happily.

Feline giggled and blushed a bit.

After they got changed and cleaned up their mess, they went to sit on the couch. A bit later, Hiyori, Harry and Sorata came back.

Once he saw them, Harry asked "Are you two together now?"

The girls nodded their heads.

Harry jumped up and shouted "Hooray!"

The boy then started running around the place like a wild man. Sorata chased after him.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you two." Hiyori said. "I think this deserves a celebration. I'll go call Father and ask him to ask Oniichan if he can stay over!"

After that, Hiyori ran off.

"Wow..." Feline started. "I didn't think that us being a couple would be a cause for a celebration."

"I think it is." Red said as she kissed Feline on the forehead. "Because someone as special as you deserves to have a celebration for everything you do."

Feline rolled her eyes, but also smiled very happily.

"I love you, Feline." Red said with a smile.

"I love you too, Red." Feline said happily.

They both then leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

 **Well that's enough for today.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys, I am TheLittleEditor and I am back with another chapter. Wow, this story sure is going fast because there is not that much left. Anyway, I'm tired so I should probably get on with the story.**

 **SiH is not mine, I do, however, own my characters.**

 **Also, another M rated chapter so please lock your doors. Well, I mean it won't be that bad, but parents probably still don't want you to read that stuff.**

 **Well, here we go. Let's pretty much continue where we left off, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

So, Hiyori's idea of a celebration was having everyone pretty much sleep over. By everyone it was just her, Harry, Red, Feline, Kirishima and Yokozawa. No one really questioned it though.

So at a pretty late time at night, everyone was just chatting away. Well, more like Kirishima and Red were talking while Yokozawa and Feline were talking. Hiyori and Harry were playing around with Sorata.

Red was excitedly telling Kirishima about how Feline returned her feelings.

"When she had finally decided to forget about what she was called back then and focus on the now, she actually let her feelings show." Red said with one of the biggest smiles on her face. "And I was soooooo happy! I don't know if there was ever a moment that was worth waiting for as much as this one!"

"Well, it seems that you really are excited about this." Kirishima said. "It seems like you've been waiting for a long time."

"Yeah...wait a minute, what if this is a dream?" Red asked a bit worried.

She then grabbed Kirishima's hand and put it on her head.

She then said "Okay, hit me on the head as hard as you can."

Kirishima just laughed at the girl's paranoia.

Meanwhile, Feline and Yokozawa were talking about what Red had said to the blonde.

"She kept on telling me that I'm special." Feline said. "It's weird hearing that after so long."

"Well, now that you've heard it..." Yokozawa started. "How does it feel?"

"It feels...comforting." Feline said. "I guess that all these years...I just needed someone to say that to me."

"Well, I'm glad to see that things worked out between the two of you." Yokozawa said as he pet the girl on the head.

Feline yawned as she said "Thank you."

A bit later, all of the kids went to bed. This left just Kirishima and Yokozawa in the living room.

"So...Hiyori wanted me to stay over, right?" Yokozawa asked.

"Yeah. Now that she knows, I wouldn't be surprised if she would want you to live here." Kirishima said. "The others would probably like that idea too."

"Well, for now she just wanted me to stay the night." said the dark haired man.

"Hey..." Kirishima started. "I know that whenever you stay over you sleep in the guest bedroom...but because it's occupied and Hiyori already knows about us...do you think that you could just sleep in my room?"

Yokozawa obviously forgot about that small fact and face palmed himself as he muttered a quiet "...fine..."

So, they both got into pajamas and went off to bed. While in bed, they were facing away from each other. But then...Kirishima turned over and hugged Yokozawa's waist from behind.

"H-hey...what are you-" Yokozawa started but was cut off.

"Just roll with it." Kirishima said to his lover.

"You do realize that there are others here besides the two of us, right?" Yokozawa asked.

"They won't be able to hear us." Kirishima said.

Kirishima then lowered one of his hands and put it into Yokozawa's pajama pants. He then started to slowly stroke the dark haired man's member.

Yokozawa let out a small moan.

Kirishima continued his action while at the same time pulling the other man's pants lower. He also then started to pull down the the man's boxers.

Yokozawa tried to hold back his moans because he did not want to let one be too loud and risk everyone else in the place hearing them.

The dark haired man's juices started to slip out, so Kirishima put some on his fingers to moisten up Yokozawa's entrance. This is when the dark haired man really had to try his hardest to keep quiet. Once Kirishima believed that he had gotten the man ready enough, he started to pull down his pants and boxers.

He then slowly pushed himself into his dark haired lover. This was when Yokozawa let out a long moan, although he tried to quiet it down as fast as he could.

"Does it feel good?" Kirishima asked.

Yokozawa just blushed and didn't say anything.

Kirishima just kept moving inside his lover, hoping to get a few more moans out of him. While moving inside of him, he also massaged Yokozawa's member.

For the most part, Yokozawa was able to keep his moans in check. Until they both released that is, because when it happened Yokozawa let out a moan that was a bit loud.

As Yokozawa breathed heavily, Kirishima asked "So...how did holding those moans back work for you?"

"Shut up..." Yokozawa muttered as he blushed.

Kirishima hugged him from behind as he asked "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah..." Yokozawa said. "I...love you too."

So after that, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Hiyori's room, Hiyori was sleeping with Sorata on her bed and she had headphones in her ears that were blasting music.

Harry just sat on his sleeping bag and said to himself "I hope she didn't hear what happened."

* * *

 **Well, that's enough for today. Also, next chapter is probably the last one for this story.**

 **Again, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **See ya ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys, it is TheLittleEditor here and I'm back with another chapter. First of all, I want to thank AnimeBestie for following my story and for telling me to change the rating of my story. I will change it to M, in fact I need to change all of my stories to M. I actually had that in mind before, but I guess I forgot to do it. Oops.**

 **Well, SiH is not mine, but my characters are.**

 **Well, here is the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The next morning was a Saturday, so no one really had anything to do. Yokozawa was the first one to get up in the morning, followed by Feline.

When she saw him, she greeted him and asked "Were you sick last night?"

"Sick?" He questioned. "No, why?"

"Well, I think I heard you last night and you sounded weird." Feline said. "I just thought that you might have had a cold or something."

Yokozawa finally realized exactly what she had heard and he nervously said "U-uh, y-you know what? I think I might have had a b-bit of a cold."

Feline could see right through his obvious lie and said "You know what? Nevermind. I have my answer."

"Hey, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it because it is completely wrong." Yokozawa said frantically.

"Riiiiight." Feline said with a smirk. "I'm wrong. Just let yourself think that."

"Let who think what?" Hiyori asked with a yawn as she came up to the two.

"Oh, just this guy." Feline said as she pointed to Yokozawa.

"Oh right, we're you sick, Oniichan?" Hiyori asked. "Even through my music I could hear some sort of noise from you. Coughing, maybe?"

Yokozawa tensed up a bit because even though Hiyori did know about them, he still didn't want to tell her what they actually did. Luckily, Feline covered for him.

"Yes, he was very sick." Feline said. "In fact, he was so sick that he thinks that he wasn't sick at all."

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad." Hiyori said. "Oh well, I'm glad you feel better now."

Yokozawa sighed with relief.

Later on in the day when everyone was up, there was not really much to do.

Some time during the day, Hiyori said something that really got everyone discussing. They were all just sitting down, talking to each other about random things, and Hiyori just said it.

"I wish it could always be like this." Hiyori said.

Everyone looked at her because she had just said it out of the blue.

"I just wish we all lived here." Hiyori said. "But I know that Oniichan has to go back home eventually, and Red, Feline and Harry are not staying here permanently. It just...makes me a bit sad."

Red then quickly said "Well, there is nothing really stopping us from staying."

"Yeah." Harry said. "We don't have anywhere else to be."

"I mean we don't really have anywhere to go to at all." Feline said. "And I mean, at all."

Hiyori then asked excitedly "So the three of you would be willing to stay?"

"I for one would love to stay." Red said happily.

"Me too." Harry said.

"There really isn't anywhere else I would rather stay at." Feline said.

"Father, can they stay here with us?" Hiyori asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"First of all, please put the puppy-dog eyes away..." Kirishima started. "And second of all, I thought they already were living here."

"So...it's a yes?" Hiyori said.

"Yes." Kirishima said with a smile.

"Yay!" Hiyori said triumphantly.

Then, she turned to Yokozawa and asked "What about you, Oniichan?"

"What about me?" the dark haired man questioned.

"You're going to live with us too, right?" Hiyori asked. "I did say I wanted everyone to stay here."

""Oooh, Yokozawa-san how are you going to get out of this one?" Feline said with a laugh.

"W-well, I don't know." Yokozawa said a bit nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kirishima said. "Besides, you're here most of the time anyway, right? I mean, you have a key to the place."

"Uh, well I still..." Yokozawa started, but couldn't finish.

"Please live with us!" Red begged. "I mean, you seem to get along with everyone pretty well."

"Yeah. Besides, it's nice to have two adults around." Harry said.

"Well, I..." Yokozawa started. "Umm...well...okay then."

All the kids pumped their fists in the air as they shouted "Hooray!"

While all of them were excitedly talking about how things were going to be from then on, Kirishima whispered to Yokozawa "So, you finally came around."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Yokozawa said.

Yokozawa was moved in within one to two weeks and everything was going smoothly. Everything seemed totally normal and calm. One day at school, Feline and Red were walking down the hall way, when Red suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Feline asked her girlfriend.

"I was just thinking about how you haven't really been searching for Lucia for a while now." Red said.

Feline's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about the mission." Feline said.

"Well, we did get a bit sidetracked." Red said. "Wait...is it possible that something similar happened to the others that were sent here and that's why they weren't coming back?"

"Red, that's ridiculous." Feline said. "What are the chances that all of the recruits got taken in?"

"I guess you're right." Red said. "But if it's true, then it might give us a clue about what happened to Lucia. What if she also got taken in?"

"Red, Lucia would never let herself be taken in." Feline said. "Some have tried, but she always had a reason to leave."

"Well, okay then." Red said.

They then continued walking.

However, Feline kept thinking to herself "What if Red is right?"

* * *

 **Well, that's the last chapter. The next and final story of this whole series is going to be called The Secret. After that, I am going to start with another story that is not part of the series.**

 **Well, SiH is not mine. My characters are.**

 **Please review if you can.**

 **Peace :)**


End file.
